It's You
by AkillaJoY
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun terbangun setelah sebelas tahun lebih mengalami koma. Tapi keadaan sekitarnya kini telah berubah, keluarganya yang menghilang, Sungmin-nya yang pergi bersama yeoja lain dan orang asing yang tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini?/KYUMIN/BL
1. Chapter 1

Bulu mata panjang itu bergerak-gerak samar. Perlahan mengiringi terbukanya kelopak mata yang telah lama tertutup itu, kembali menampilkan manik coklat indahnya. Pandangannya mengedar kesekeliling, meneliti ruangan minimalis bernuansa biru itu, warna kesukaannya. Mencoba membuat pergerakan lemah, memaksa tubuh kakunya untuk sedikit berpindah. Merenungi bagaimana dirinya bisa terdampar ditempat ini. Meraih segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, yang baru disadarinya.

 _Apakah air ini memang sengaja disediakan untuknya?_

Tak mau banyak berpikir diteguknya rakus liqiud tersebut sampai tandas. Pandangannya teralih seketika, menelusuri arah cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Sebuah jendela kaca bening yang besar tepat disebelah kanannya dengan gorden biru pucat yang tersibak rapi disalah satu sisinya, membiaskan hangatnya mentari pagi pada kulit pucat dinginnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tak merasakan hangatnya pancaran bintang terbesar itu.

Dilingkup rasa penasaran, digerakannya tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah lumayan rileks kearah jendela itu. Ditangkupkan telapak tangan kanannya, sambil memandang hamparan jalan yang memutih -karena gundukan salju- tepat dibalik jendela tersebut. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan, tiba-tiba merasakan kerinduan yang teramat. Entah untuk apa.

Matanya sontak menyipit kala didapatinya sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri diluar sana. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memanggil seseorang itu. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Namun luapan kebahagiaan yang membuncah barusan harus sirna dalam sekejap kala pemandangan yang didapatinya selanjutnya adalah seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat panjang sontak menerjang dan mencium seseorang yang berharga itu. Ada rasa yang tidak enak didadanya. Rasa seperti tercubit tepat dijantungnya. Manik coklatnya masih setia mengekori sepasang remaja yang melangkah beriringan, jauh meninggalkannya dengan tangan yang terpaut itu.

 _Tidak mungkin. Bunny.._

'Prakkkk'

Dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang merambati punggung kaki telanjangnya, akibat pecahan gelas yang barusan dijatuhkannya tanpa sadar. Hatinya lebih berdenyut sakit mendapati seseorang yang sangat ingin dimilikinya telah pergi bersama orang lain. Matanya masih menatap kosong kedepan, menembus benda bening dihadapannya, melewati jalan setapak yang telah menelan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

'Braakkkk'

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka -atau mungkin didobrak- dengan kencang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengerutkan dahinya saat penampakan sesosok yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya memadang intens kearahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Ada kerinduan dimanik gelap itu yang bisa ditangkapnya.

"K-Kau.."

"Nugu-ya?"

.

.

.

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **It's You**

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Summary : _Terbangun pada situasi yang berbeda, tinggal bersama orang yang tidak kau kenal, Dia yang berubah, Dia yang pergi bersama orang lain, sampai kusadari itu memang kau_

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI || OOC || Typo(s) || Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

Enjoys~

.

.

Manik bulat penuh magis yang memancarkan kehangatan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terjerat pesona foxy kelam nan teduh itu. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, namun terbentuk sempurna diantara mata teduh dan kening mulusnya yang tertutupi helaian surai legam tipis. Hidung lancip yang manis, mungil namun bangir terpahat dengan indah. Bibir tipisnya membungkam, mempertegas bentuk uniknya yang menyerupai huruf 'M'. Tidak ada senyuman, namun tetap terlihat memukau. Ditambah bentuk rahang lancipnya yang diimpikan semua yeoja, -beberapa bahkan rela merogoh kocek untuk memperolehnya- menyempurnakan kecantikannya. Dengan surai legam panjang terurai membingkai wajah rupawan sosok yang sedari tadi tergores diatas ker-

'Sreeettt'

"Yakk!"

"LS..?! " pelaku pengambilan kertas sketsa itu mengerutkan dahi saat lagi-lagi menemui inisial itu diatas sketsa buatan tangan tersebut.

"Tsk. Kau melakukannya lagi Cho?" Seorang lain dengan batang permen disela mulutnya meraih sketsa itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Huum." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk semangat. Bibir tebalnya mengukir senyum bangga.

"Hey Lee Sungmin!" Panggil temannya yang lain sambil terkikik geli.

Pemuda yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara. Helaan nafas kecil dikeluarkannya kala mendapati empat sekawan yang sedang tersenyum-senyum geli kearahnya.

"Mwoya?!"

 _Cantik sekali.. apakah 'Dia' salah satu malaikatmu.. Tuhan_

"Ughh galaknya.. seperti biasa hehehe." Goda Kyuhyun dengan smirk jenakanya. Diikuti tawa renyah -sebagian terbahak- seiisi kelas.

"Igeo.." pemuda dengan batang permen dimulut menunjukan sketsa yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Nuguya~?" Lanjutnya dengan nada mendayu.

"Tsk. Mana kutahu." Jawab Sungmin ketus. Wajah manisnya mulai memerah sampai telinga.

 _Indah.._

"Oh bunny kau melukai perasaanku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah -sok- memelas.

"Igeo.. Lee Sungmin yang cantik! Hahahaha." Lagi-lagi seisi kelas riuh dengan suara siulan dan tepukan tangan. Oh jangan lupakan tawa membahana mereka. Semuanya seolah tertawa gembira. Semua, kecuali pemuda bersurai platinum yang menjadi objek tertawaan.

"Yakk! Itu bukan aku! Aku ini namja tulen!"

 _Walaupun begitu.. kau tetap yang terindah_

"Hahahahahaha"

Baru saja kau membuat tawa teman-temanmu semakin menggema Sungmin sayang. Sungmin merenggut. Wajah manisnya memerah antara menahan kesal malu dan marah. Marah pada seseorang yang tengah memandangnya dengan seringai khasnya. Seseorang yang sudah Sungmin cap sebagai 'Trouble Maker' dalam kehidupan masa-masa sekolahnya.

.

.

"Yakk! Lepas Cho stufit!"

"Stupid bunny."

"Aku tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku bunny! Kau pikir aku ini kelinci?"

"Bukan. Kau tikus percobaanku."

"Yakk!"

"Cha! Sampaiii~"

"Taman bermain?"

"Nde. Taman bermain untuk kencan kesekian kita." Jawab Kyuhyun riang sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Kajja!" Sambungnya. Kembali menyeret pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Yakk! Yakk! Siapa bilang aku ingin kencan denganmu hah?!"

.

.

Sungmin berpegangan erat pada bangku yang didudukinya. Tubuhnya sesekali bergetar kala guncangan kecil terjadi saat kincir yang ditumpanginya berhenti sesaat. Sementara pemuda lainnya sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memeluk perutnya erat menahan geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda didepannya. Mereka sekarang tengah berada didalam kincir. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar merutuki Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia sudah bertekad akan mencekik pemuda berkulit pucat itu setelah turun dari benda laknat ini. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu memaksanya menaiki kincir sialan ini. Hey, bukannya takut. Sungmin hanya sedikit ngeri saat melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba benda ini jatuh dan menewaskan dirinya beserta pemuda dihadapannya ini?

'Andweee aku belum menikah!' Batin Sungmin miris.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan mimik serius.

"Saranghae." Onyx tajamnya memandang lurus kedalam foxy bening Sungmin.

"N-nde?"

"Hahahahahahahaaa~" Kyuhyun kembali terpingkal sembari memegangi perutnya semakin erat. Raut seriusnya menghilang seketika.

"Yakk! Aku membencimu Cho stufit!"

Sungmin yang tidak terima kembali dikerjai sontak menerjang Kyuhyun. Namun ia lupa kalau mereka sedang berada diatas kincir yang masih berputar pelan, menyebabkan sedikit guncangan sehingga tubuh mungilnya hilang keseimbangan dan limbung kearah Kyu-

'Chu~'

-hyun.

.

.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek berjalan cepat dengan langkah menghentak. Kesal. Sementara dibelakangnya sesosok lain berjalan dengan santainya. Meskipun santai tapi langkahnya bisa mengimbangi langkah pemuda dihadapannya sehingga tidak jauh ketinggalan.

"Aku suka rambut barumu." Ucap pemuda dibelakang memecah kesunyian.

'Sreettt'

"Bukannya kau suka yang berambut legam?" Membalikan badan dengan alis mengerut.

"Mulai sekarang aku suka yang pirang." Ucapnya santai tanpa menghentikan langkah dan berlalu melewati si surai platinum yang masih terbengong heran.

"Yang benar saja! Dasar plin plan. Tsk."

"Apa saja tak masalah. Karena yang kusukai adalah Lee Sungmin hehe." Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang sembari tersenyum tulus.

'Deg'

"Kau semakin cantik saat wajahmu memerah bunny kkkkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan pemuda lain yang tengah menghentakkan kaki kesal dengan wajah yang semakin membara. Bayangkan saja asap imajiner yang mengepul diatas kepala platinumnya kkkkk~

'Babo Cho stufit Kyuhyun!' Batin Sungmin dengan bibir pouty mencebiknya.

Langkah demi langkah konsisten ditemani keheningan. Hanya sekarang pemuda yang lebih tinggi yang memimpin. Hampir jauh didepan.

'Ttiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn'

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Sesuatu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melaju tak terkendali kearahnya. Membelah jalanan menghantam apapun yang ditemuinya. Refleks Sungmin menepi sesaat sebelum audi hitam itu menyerempet tubuh mungilnya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengemudi dengan tak terkendalikan seperti itu?

'Deg'

Sontak Sungmin menoleh kearah audi hitam itu dengan mata membelalak lebar. Keringat dingin mengucuri pelipisnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUUUN-AAAAAHHH!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa Sungmin memanggilnya sekencang itu? Apa pemuda mungil itu akan membalas pernyataan cintanya? Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dan berbalik perlahan.

"Ye? Waeyo bun-"

'Braakkkk'

Namun sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah benda padat menghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Kyuhyun tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi. Hanya samar dilihatnya sang pujaan hati, Sungmin-nya berteriak dan berlari kalut kearahnya. Selanjutnya hanya putih, dan Kyuhyun tak ingat apapun lagi.

.

.

"S-saranghae ming.."

.

.

'Sreettttt'

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan seorang dokter muda dengan wajah lesunya. Sekilas melihat seorang yang memandangnya penuh harap dan beberapa orang dengan raut cemas. Sang dokter menggelengkan kepala pelan kentara raut penuh kecewa diwajah tampannya. Hembusan nafas lelah dihelanya seolah sudah merasa bosan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu uisanim? Uri Kyuhyunnie..hiks.." Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah terisak dalam pelukan wanita yang lebih muda.

"Anio. Kita tidak kehilangan Kyuhyun-ssi tapi kondisinya juga tidak dapat dikatakan membaik. Setelah keadaannya tiba-tiba kritis semalam Kyuhyun-ssi kini kembali kekondisinya semula. Sama sekali tidak ada peningkatan. Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana." Salah satu yang termuda menghela nafas lega.

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih bersama kita. Mungkin lain kali dia akan bangun dan-"

"Sampai kapan Sungmin-ah? Sudah setahun sejak kecelakaan itu tapi uri Kyuhyunnie bahkan masih betah dalam tidur panjangnya." Cho Ahra -kakak perempuan Cho Kyuhyun- baru saja memotong ucapan penuh harap Sungmin dengan pernyataan yang memilukan. Membuat semua terdiam seketika dan sang ibu semakin menangis tergugu dipelukannya. Meratapi nasib putra bungsunya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun pasti akan bangun.." ucap Sungmin setengah ragu. Tatapan matanya kosong dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan pernah bangun." Satu-satunya pria paruh baya membuka suara.

'Deg'

"Kyuhyun pasti bangun ahjussi!"

"Sampai kapan Sungmin? Sampai kapan?!" Tuan Cho membalas seruan Sungmin lebih keras. Suara beratnya bahkan menggelegar kepenjuru lorong rumah sakit. Seakan melampiaskan keputusasaan dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Tuan Cho kami akan menyiapkan beberapa operasi bag-"

"Operasi bagaimana lagi uisanim? Kami bukan orang kaya. Santunan yang diberikan pihak tersangka sama sekali tidak dapat menanggung seluruh biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun. Dalam setahun ini bahkan kami sudah mengupayakan segalanya demi berbagai operasi yang sama sekali tak ada hasilnya. Biarlah, mungkin uri Kyuhyunnie memang tidak ingin bangun lagi.. hiks.."

Suasana duka semakin mengental. Tak ada yang tak meneteskan air mata. Bahkan sang dokter yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa turut merasakan kepedihan untuk pasien yang setahun ini ditanganinya.

"Hiks.. ta-tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah ahjussi.. hiks.. Kyu-Kyuhyun.. membutuhkan kita hiks.." tak dipedulikan air mata yang membanjiri wajah imutnya. Hatinya teramat perih menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kami juga tidak ingin seperti ini Minnie.. hiks.. kami juga tidak ingin melepaskan uri Kyuhyunnie.. tapi.. hiks.." nyonya Cho tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia juga ingin terus memperjuangkan putranya. Tapi keadaan berkata lain. Mereka memang sudah tidak bisa bukannya tidak ingin.

Tatapan Sungmin semakin kosong. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan basah. Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. Sesak karena perasaan kecewa marah sedih terpukul serta perasaan tak menentu lainnya. Kesadaraannya seolah ditarik kembali saat dirasa usapan halus dipipi basahnya dan tepukan ringan dipundaknya.

"Dengar Sungmin-ah. Kami sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kalau kali ini Kyuhyun masih belum bisa sadar maka.. kami akan melepasnya." Tuan Cho menundukkan kepala sedih.

"Kalian tidak boleh melepasnya.. hiks.. tidak boleh tidak boleh!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kalut. Ahra kemudian beralih memeluk 'sahabat' adik tercintanya itu.

"Kami sudah tidak punya apa-apa Min. Bahkan rumah sekalipun hiks.." Ahra memeluk Sungmin erat. Memang keluarga Cho sudah banyak kehilangan harta bendanya demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Ahra bahkan bekerja serabutan disela-sela waktu kuliahnya untuk membantu mengumpulkan dana. Begitupun tuan dan nyonya Cho selain bekerja keras mereka juga sudah meminta bantuan sanak saudara. Tapi biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun setahun ini tidaklah ringan. Biaya operasi, rawat inap ditambah kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat lemah memerlukan bantuan alat-alat medis sebagai penopang hidupnya. Dokter bahkan memvonis Kyuhyun tidak akan bertahan tanpa bantuan alat medis tersebut. Setahun ini adalah yang terberat untuk keluarga Cho. Mereka bahkan harus rela menyewa flat dipinggiran kota Seoul setelah menjual rumah mereka. Tetangga mereka keluarga Lee -keluarga Sungmin- sudah menawarkan untuk menetap bersama mereka tapi keluarga Cho menolak. Biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau lebih merepotkan lagi setelah keluarga Lee sempat membantu biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun. Mereka cukup tahu diri.

"A-aku yang akan membayar biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun! Aku akan bekerja dan mencari uang untuk Kyuhyun tapi jangan melepaskannya.. hiks.." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Ahra dan berucap yakin. Membuat semua orang menatap prihatin pemuda 18 taun tersebut.

"Biaya Kyuhyun tidak sedikit Min. Lagipula kita tidak tahu sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan membuka kembali matanya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap melanjutkan pengobatan Kyuhyun!"

"Arraseo.." ucap tuan Cho membuat Sungmin menatapnya penuh harap.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau melanjutkan pengobatan Kyuhyun. Tapi kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kami akan melepas Kyuhyun mulai saat ini." Ucap tuan Cho tanpa ragu membuat Sungmin semakin terpukul. Perlahan Ahra menggiring nyonya Cho menyusuri koridor keluar rumah sakit. Disusul oleh tuan Cho kemudian. Tapi sesaat tuan Cho berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil tuan Cho. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Kalau kau sudah putuskan untuk menyerah, segera kirimkan jasad Kyuhyun pada kami."

"Hiks.."

Tuan Cho kembali berbalik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang merosot bersimpuh dilantai dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Sang dokter muda yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia menatap sedih pemuda bersurai platinum itu. Tatapan matanya semakin meredup. Perlahan ia pun berbalik pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

'Tetaplah bertahan.. Sungmin-ah..'

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Ide cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik -punya teman- yang sudah lama sekali saya baca yang membuat saya lupa apa judulnya dan siapa pengarangnya.. #plakk -_-'

Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya sama, saya cuma mengambil garis besarnya saja chingudeul kkkk~ -karena lupa juga keseluruhan ceritanya- yoweslah yang penting KYUMIN! #doubleplakk

Oke! Ini ga akan panjang. Paling cuman twoshoot atau threeshoot atau fourshoot(?) *lahh?!*

Ada yang bisa menebak kelanjutan cerita ini?^^

Last, mohon responnya chingudeul~

Mind to review? Heheh


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kyuhyun-ah.. k-kau.."

Kyuhyun termenung menatap namja yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam, manik gelap itu nampak berkaca-kaca dengan sorot kerinduan serta lelah yang tergambar jelas pada kantung matanya yang menghitam. Surai hitamnya yang sudah melebihi bahu diikat asal menyisakan beberapa helaian menjuntai kedepan. Kyuhyun rasa namja ini sudah lama tak bercukur, lihat saja kumis dan jambangnya, nampak berantakan dan tak terurus. Apa dia punya kenalan seperti ahjussi ini sebelumnya? Kyuhyun tidak ingat..

"Nuguya?"

"Nde?!"

" ... "

"K-Kau tidak ingat.." beberapa bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari manik gelapnya. Oh ahjussi ini nampak sangat sedih sekarang. Kyuhyun mencoba mengorek kembali memorinya. Namja ini memang nampak tak asing baginya, tapi Kyuhyun sungguh tidak bisa mengingatnya. Apa mungkin kerabat jauhnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau dirinya amnesia gara-gara kecelakaan itu.. ah kecelakaan itu!

"Umm mianhae aku tidak i-ingat.." Kyuhyun meringis melihat sorot penuh harap yang baru saja berganti dengan kekecewaan itu. Namja tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

" ... "

"Ah! A-apa kau melihat keluargaku? Dimana mereka? Dan.. dimana ini? Seingatku-"

"Mereka tidak ada." Namja itu memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan kalimat datarnya. Membuat antusiasme Kyuhyun meredup.

"Mereka sudah meninggalkanmu. Bersamaku."

Suasana mendadak hening. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Tidak mungkin keluarganya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa namja asing ini baru saja membohonginya? Tapi ada sorot kemarahan dimata dan nada bicaranya barusan yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun bersedih saat menatap namja asing ini. Benarkah? Apa rasa sakit itu karena ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba mendapati fakta ditelantarkan oleh keluarganya? Hey Kyuhyun bahkan belum lulus Senior High School! Taun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya. Atau Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena namja ini? Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti.

"Vin kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?!" Teriakan seorang yeoja barusan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Nde. Sebentar Krys, aku turun sekarang!" Namja asing itu balas berteriak dan segera bergegas keluar kamar.

 _Siapa yeoja itu?_

"Ah, mungkin istrinya.." Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya, memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing perihal namja asing itu dan istrinya -menurut Kyuhyun-.

 _Vin?!_

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **It's You**

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Summary : _Cho Kyuhyun terbangun setelah sebelas tahun lebih mengalami koma. Tapi keadaan sekitarnya kini telah berubah, keluarganya yang menghilang, Sungmin-nya yang pergi bersama yeoja lain dan orang asing yang tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini?_

Rate : T/T+

Warning : YAOI || OOC || Typo(s) || Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

Enjoys~

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Mau berpikir sekeras apapun tetap tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Rasanya terlalu banyak yang berubah, sudah berapa lama ia terlelap. Merasa jengah Kyuhyun beranjak kembali menghampiri jendela. Tepat dibawah dapat dilihatnya namja asing tadi bersama seorang yeoja cantik bermantel merah. Mereka tampak berbasa-basi sampai sebuah Civic berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Sang yeoja mencium pipi namja asing yang Kyuhyun rasa bernama 'Vin' tadi lalu bergegas memasuki mobil. Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan Vin yang sekarang berdiri sendirian di depan rumah. Kyuhyun kembali mengamati namja itu, bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya dia. Apa namja itu yang selama ini sudah merawatnya? Lalu kemana orang tuanya? Noonanya? Ah, Kyuhyun akan menanyakannya lagi nanti. Kalau namja itu tidak mau menjawab Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu sendiri. Dan Sungmin, mungkinkah Sungmin-nya sudah bahagia bersama seorang yeoja sekarang? Namja manis itu memang tidak pernah membalas perasaannya secara langsung, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bunny-nya juga pasti mencntainya.

'Kriettt'

"Kyuhyun-ah turunlah dulu, kau lapar kan? Aku sudah memasak, ayo makan bersama."

Berapa lama Kyuhyun melamun, kenapa namja asing ini sudah ada dikamarnya-mungkin- ? Tsk. Sepertinya Kyuhyun jadi hobi melamun sekarang padahal dia baru bangun- bagaimana Kyuhyun menyebutnya, tidur panjang, koma? Tapi Kyuhyun merasa baru tidur kemarin. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, perurnya memang sudah sedikit perih sih.

"N-Nde." Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan si Vin ini.

"Harusnya aku pergi ke studio hari ini, tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau baru sadar."

Mereka sudah dimeja makan sekarang.

"Ah k-kalau kau mau pergi juga tidak apa-apa. A-Aku baik-baik saja Vin ahjussi." Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Nde? Kau baru saja memanggilku?

"Ah nde. Namamu Vin kan ahjussi? Itu yang tadi sempat kudengar saat seorang yeoja memanggilmu. Mianhae aku masih belum bisa mengingatmu hehehe." Kyuhyun tertawa canggung sementara namja dihadapannya nampak kecewa.

"Haaahh gwaenchana. Kau mungkin perlu penyesuaian setelah 'tertidur' lama. Tapi sampai sejauh ini kemajuanmu sangatlah pesat. Besok aku harus pergi, mungkin aku akan meminta keponakanku untuk menjagamu."

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot hehehe.." Kyuhyun semakin merasa canggung. Sepertinya dia sudah banyak merepotkan orang ini. Dan masih akan merepotkannya lagi.

"Aku senang kau sudah bangun. Kyuhyun-ah." Tatapan orang ini, Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan matanya. Ada kehangatan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat menatapnya.

"K-Kamsahamnida."

.

.

.

Ini masih jam 6 waktu Korea tapi namja itu, Vin sudah bersiap berangkat kerja. Dia sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun dan berniat melihat keadaan namja itu sebelum pergi. Vin pikir Kyuhyun masih tidur tapi ternyata namja tampan itu sudah bangun dan sedang terduduk dipinggiran ranjangnya sambil melamun.

"Aku pikir kau masih tidur."

"A-Ah aku tidak bisa tidur ahjussi.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan lemas.

Vin mengerutkan dahinya dan mendengus pelan, "rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku ahjussi."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kau kan memang sudah tua dan aku masih 17 tahun."

 _What the?!_

Baiklah Kyuhyun mungkin belum tahu tahun berapa sekarang. Yang diingatnya hanyalah saat ia berusia 17 tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu. Itu wajar sih. Vin akhirnya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

"Waeyo?" Vin mencoba bertanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan keluarganya.

"Aku sedang patah hati. Seseorang yang kucintai pergi bersama orang lain." Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang kembali ke hari kamarin saat seseorang yang ia yakini adalah bunny-nya saling berpegangan tangan dengan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Ada getaran rasa sakit didada Vin saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya barusan. Biar bagaimanapun banyak hal yang harus diceritakan pada Kyuhyun, dan ia tak bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Perlahan ia membuang nafas berat. "Mau berjalan-jalan?" Tawarnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadikan komunikasi yang lebih baik dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nde? Apa boleh?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun tertarik. Namja tampan itu juga penasaran dengan keadaan diluar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kondisimu belum sepenuhnya fit, aku akan menemanimu."

"Bukankah kau mau pergi ahjussi?"

"Kurasa masih ada sedikit waktu." Vin melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi karena kau juga sudah jadi ahjussi sekarang!" Lanjutnya dan lekas keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Yakk! Aku ini namja muda yang tampan!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bersiap! Waktumu 5 menit!"

"Tsk. Ahjussi apanya aku masih muda dan tampan." Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri cermin dan menelisik wajahnya. "Memang terlihat agak tua sih. Ahra noona dan bunny juga suka bilang begitu."

Bunny.. Ok! Aura kelam kembali melingkupi Kyuhyun kala mengingat orang itu. Ada baiknya lupakan kelinci semok itu sejenak.

.

.

.

"Oh sudah jam tujuh lewat, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Vin beranjak dari ayunannya setelah melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 7 waktu Korea. Dia harus segera pergi ke Studio.

"Tunggu!" Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyambar pergelangan tangan Vin. "Temani aku ke taman hiburan." Pintanya kemudian dengan wajah memelas. Kalau sedang ada masalah ataupun sedang senang dulu Kyuhyun pasti akan mengajak Sungmin ke taman hiburan. Sungmin.. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan namja manis itu sekarang. Apa dia sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya? Aniyo.. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

Vin mengerutkan alisnya. Mereka sudah jalan-jalan berkeliling lalu duduk ditaman tanpa kata sejak tadi. Dia mau saja menemani Kyuhyun tapi waktunya tidak memungkinkan. "Aku sungguh harus pergi Kyuhyun, harusnya pekerjaanku selesai kemarin. Lagipula mana ada taman hiburan yang buka sepagi ini?"

"Ayolah, aku sedang ingin ketaman hiburan. Kalau belum buka kita terobos saja dan jalankan permainannya sendiri. Aku sering melakukan itu dulu bersama bunny-ku!" Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Vin. Seperti anak kecil saja, ck~

 _Bunny-ku_

Hati Vin menghangat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Dan kemudian diseret petugas keamanan lalu ditengang keluar, eoh?!"

"Hahahaha kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Dasar Cho stufit!" Hatinya semakin menghangat mendengar tawa namja tampan itu. "Arraseo. Kajja kita ke taman hiburan!"

"Yeay!"

 _Apapun demi Kyuhyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A-Arrghhh.." Vin menggeram pelan, takut namja dihadapannya mendengarnya. Tanpa disadarinya dia mencengkram tempat duduknya dengan erat. Keringat dingin bermunculan dipelipisnya.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan namja dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu Vin pasti takut ketinggian. Tapi kenapa dia memaksakan diri menaiki kincir ini bersama Kyuhyun? Ya, sesuai rencana mereka diam-diam menyelinap ke taman hiburan ini dan dengan seenak jidat -Kyuhyun- menjalankan kincir ini. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar berpengalaman. Jiwa anak muda, Kyuhyun masih menganggap dirinya 17 tahun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

'Sreettt'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melompat kedepan, tepat kesamping Vin. Membuat kincir yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang. "Hey! Hahaha"

"Kyaaaa!" Vin benar-benar terkejut. Dia hampir saja melompat keluar dari kincir ini kalau saja tidak ada pintu penghalang. Seperti sport jantung saja, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya masih menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa karena berhasil namja tersebut seketika terdiam saat melihat wajah Vin dari dekat. Orang ini mungkin saja akan sangat menawan jika saja bisa lebih merawat dirinya. Kulit putih susu, hidung lancipnya yang bangir dan kalau saja Vin bisa menghilangkan lingkar hitam dimata lelahnya mungkin saja mata itu akan terlihat lebih indah seperti foxy.. Sungmin.

"Berapa lama kau tidak bercukur eoh?"

"Nde? E-entahlah.." Vin mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, bahkan dia sudah lupa untuk memotong rambutnya. Ini berkat kesibukannya bekerja dan merawat Kyuhyun. Padahal dia masih sempat memperhatikan dan mengurus penampilan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Vin bisa lupa dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri? Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya. Ck~

'Dan pantatnya sangat kenyal dan panas..' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya -yang tertimpa pantat Vin saat meloncat tadi- meremas bongkahan kenyal nan sintal itu.

"Eh! A-apa ini?!" Vin akhirnya merasakan pergerakan aneh dibawah pantatnya sontak menoleh melihatnya.

"A-Argghhh appo! Aduhh.." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertingkah kesakitan.

Vin yang sadar sudah menduduki tangan Kyuhyun segera mengangkat sedikit pantatnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "M-Mianhae aku tidak sengaja menduduki tanganmu." Ungkapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Aaarghh appo! Tanganku mungkin patah tertimpa bokong gendutmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab hiks.." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan, dia terus mengerang dan memeluk tangannya protektif. Kyuhyun berusaha memasang wajah paling menyedihkannya dengan tangis tanpa air matanya yang dibuat-buat. Kalau saja Vin sadar dengan acting Kyuhyun yang menjijikan, padahal tadi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati meremas-remas pantat sintalnya. Tapi Vin sudah terlanjur merasa bersalah, dia pikir dirinya sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa dalam hati melihat raut penyesalan dan bersalah diwajah tak terurus Vin. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud melebihkan sebenarnya, tapi dia malu juga kalau sampai kepergok melakukan tindak pelecehan. Lagipula sedikit mengerjai namja ini tak ada ruginya kan?

"M-mianhae Kyunnie aku sungguh tak sengaja. Apa sangat sakit?" Tanpa sadar Vin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tentu saja ini sangat sakit! Arggghh kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun berseru. Digoncangkannya kincir yang mereka tempati sehingga bergoyang kesana-kemari, membuat Vin yang notanebe takut ketinggian memekik takut.

"Kyaaaa! H-Hentikan! K-Kumohon!" Vin berusaha berpegangan erat pada apa saja. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa melihat raut panik yang menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoncang-goncang kincir mendengar teriakan dan tingkah ketakutan Vin, sampai-

'Grepp'

"Ugh!" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat tanpa sadar tangan Vin sukses mendarat tepat diselangkangannya dan mencengkramnya kuat. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin melenyapkan saja benda bernama kincir ini sekarang juga.

 _Hey, itu juga salahmu Cho~_

.

.

.

"Hooeeekkkk.. hooeekkkk.." Vin tengah berjongkok dipinggir taman dengan Kyuhyun yang mengurut tengkuknya. Namja malang itu harus mengeluarkan kembali sarapan paginya akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah belum? Kau ini seperti orang hamil saja. Tsk."

"Yakk! Memangnya siapa yang melakukan ini padaku? Sudah kubilang kan jangan digoyangkan, tapi kau malah melakukannya dengan keras dan cepat penuh semangat dasar tidak bertanggung jawab hoeekkk.. Cho stufit!"

Kyuhyun mulai merasa risih. Sepertinya taman hiburan ini sudah mulai buka, sudah banyak orang berkeliaran sekarang. Dan berita baiknya beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam sekarang. Sepertinya kalimat panjang Vin terdengar sedikit ambigu. Atau mungkin akibat kata-katanya juga. Ditambah dengan Vin yang berjongkok muntah-muntah dipagi hari dengan surai hitam sepunggungnya yang tergerai kedepan menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Dia nampak seperti seorang yeoja saja sekilas, menguatkan spekulasi orang-orang yang mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"A-Aniyo! Aku tidak melakukan itu padanya kok!" Bantah Kyuhyun heboh. Sial, orang-orang disekitarnya malah menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

'Sreettt'

"K-Kajja kita pergi saja dari sini sebelum ketahuan masuk tanpa ijin." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menarik Vin sampai keluar dari area taman hiburan.

"Ssshhhh.." Vin mendesis dengan memegangi perutnya yang terus bergolak. Kepalanya juga terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas.

Kyuhyun menatap Vin dengan rasa bersalah, namja ini sampai mabuk berat dan semua ini ulahnya tapi Kyuhyun juga enggan meminta maaf. Lagipula Vin pasti sudah memaafkannya, dia orang yang baik. Paling tidak seorang ahjussi tidak akan marah terlalu lama pada keponakannya kan? Pikir Kyuhyun pasti.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Sudah kuberi tahu alamat rumah kita pada sopirnya, dia akan mengantarmu sampai tujuan. Aku juga sudah membayarnya."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kapan Vin menyetop sebuah taxi untuknya. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun akan pulang sendiri? " Kau akan pergi?"

"Nde aku sudah sangat terlambat, tak sempat mengantarmu pulang dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kalau tidak enak badan istirahat saja, jangan bekerja dulu." Kyuhyun memberi saran. Namja ini tampak sangat memprihatinkan.

Vin menggeleng. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menelantarkan pekerjaanku. Itu sangat menghambat. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut tapi aku sudah meminta keponakanku menemanimu mungkin dia sudah ada dirumah. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa nanti katakan saja padanya. Cha~ cepatlah pulang dan istirahat kondisi tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Jangan lupa minum obat dan vitaminnya."

Taxipun berlalu membawa Kyuhyun didalamnya. Vin menyeretnya masuk kedalam taxi ini setelah menceramahinya panjang lebar. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Vin sangat baik dan perhatian, seperi seorang eomma yang memberi petuah pada anaknya saja. Atau mungkin seperti seorang istri? Kkkk~

.

.

.

"Huh merepotkan saja, padahal sudah kubilang kan kalau hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Jieun. Dasar ahjussi. Untung saja dia ahjussi kesayanganku. Huft." Seorang namja manis tampak menggerutu kesal sepanjang jalan.

Kemarin ahjussi tersayangnya meminta bantuannya untuk kembali menjaga namja itu. Memang bukan sekali dua kali sih dia menjaga namja itu juga saat sang ahjussi harus bekerja keras kesana kemari. Sebenarnya namja manis ini sangat prihatin pada sang ahjussi yang mati-matian mencari uang untuk pengobatan namja yang terbaring koma selama lebih dari sebelas tahun itu. Dia heran kenapa ada orang setulus ahjussinya ini, rela hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua, ditambah harus menanggung beban yang berat dengan biaya pengobatan yang tidak ringan demi seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu akan bangun atau tidak. Empat tahun yang lalu, mereka pikir namja ini akan sadar setelah dokter menyatakan dia sudah sembuh dan sehat. Akan tetapi namja tampan itu tak kunjung bangun juga sampai pengobatan dipindahkan kerumah karena sudah bisa menopang hidupnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan alat medis. Hanya dokter Jung yang melakukan kontrol lanjutan mulai dari setiap hari, dua hari sekali sampai seminggu sekali. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya lah yang menolak untuk kembali. Tapi sang ahjussi tetap tidak menyerah sampai saat ini, sampai namja itu bisa bangun kembali.

"Saat koma jelas merepotkan, sudah sadar masih saja merepotkan. Tsk."

'Kriettt'

Ahjussi memang memberinya kunci duplikat dulu, jadi namja manis ini bisa keluar masuk rumah dengan bebas. Diedarkan pandangannya menyusuri ruangan minimalis itu. Ahjussinya memang orang yang hebat. Bahkan bisa membeli rumah minimalis ini dengan segala beban yang dipikulnya. Semuanya murni berkat kerja keras sang ahjussi yang rela menyambangi pekerjaan apapun dengan pendidikan SMA nya. Dari bekerja serabutan dan freelance saat sebelum lulus SMA sampai bekerja seharian penuh dengan lebih dari tiga macam pekerjaan. Dibutuhkan fisik dan mental yang kuat untuk itu. Tapi dia bersyukur kini ahjussinya memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang lumayan -besar- tanpa banyak menyita waktu dan tenaganya.

Kembali ke namja yang dirawat ahjussinya itu, Kyuhyun dia tahu itu namanya. Namja manis ini tidak mendapatinya diruang tengah. Dan dia sedang malas mengunjungi kamar Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja, toh ahjussinya hanya meminta menjaga dan membantu namja itu jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Hahh.. lebih baik bersantai saja disini." Namja manis itu menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa single dan mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya. "Lebih baik mengirim pesan pada Jieun saja hihihiii~"

Beberapa jam berlalu, namja manis ini mulai merasa bosan. Ditelponnya sang kekasih untuk menemaninya disini. "Lumayan kan kalau ada Jieun aku bisa meraba-raba tubuh moleknya seperti biasa.. atau mungkin ketahap lanjutan kkkk~" ocehnya sambil membayangkan yang iya-iya. Ok, sepertinya otak pemuda 17 tahun ini tak sepolos wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat didepan pintu masuk sekarang. Tapi pintunya terkunci dan Vin lupa memberinya kunci. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam rumah.

'Ah, ahjussi itu bilang akan ada keponakannya. Mungkin saja dia sudah ada didalam..' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menekan bel disamping pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu bercat coklat itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun temui.

'Grebb'

"Yakk! Ahjussi apa yang kau lakukan?!" Namja manis ini jelas merasa risih. Baru saja dia mendengar suara bel, membuka pintu dan tanpa basa-basi ahjussi mesum ini main peluk seenak jidat lebarnya.

"B-Bogoshipeo.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu bunny." Kyuhyun semakin mendekapnya erat.

Namja manis itu terus meronta minta dilepaskan tetapi Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hey, lepas! Aish kau mau membunuhku eoh?!"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi bunny." Ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

"Jinjja! Dasar ahjussi gila! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Oppa apa yang terjadi?" Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya dia mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun dan namja manis dalam pelukannya.

Yeoja ini, Kyuhyun ingat. Yeoja yang waktu itu. Yeoja yang ingin merebut bunny-nya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. "Yeoja bodoh sedang apa kau berduaan dengan kekasihku didalam rumah eoh?"

"Mwo? Siapa yang kekasihmu?" Yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah dari tadi dia hanya bersama kekasihnya, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan-

"Tentu saja namja ini. Bunny-ku!" Kyuhyun menunjuk namja dalam dekapannya dengan kepalanya, membuat yeoja cantik itu shock dan sang namja manis makin meronta heboh.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Jieun-ah! Ahjussi ini gila. Aku bukan-" ucapannya terpotong saat Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kelapa namja itu kedadanya. Membuat namja manis itu kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya, bahkan mungkin untuk bernafaspun sulit.

"Aku memang kekasihnya. Sudah sejak lama dan kami akan segera menikah tidak lama lagi." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"O-Oppa.. tidak mungkin k-kau g-gay? Bi-bi-bi-"

"Bi-bi-bi- apa? Cepatlah pergi. Kau mengganggu acaraku dengan kekasihku saja!" Dengan tidak berperasaan Kyuhyun memotong kalimat gagap yeoja itu dan mengusirnya pergi.

"Andwae Jieun-ah hhmmmpptttt-"

"Kka! Cepat pergi!" Kyuhyun membentak yeoja itu dengan tidak sabar.

Jieun sudah berlinang air mata, dia terisak pelan. Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang mengusirnya apalagi membentaknya. Dengan kaki gemetarnya Jieun berusaha melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Ah! Dan ingat. Jangan. Pernah. Mendekati. Kekasihku. Lagi. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan desisan diujung kalimatnya.

"H-Hiks.. Huwaaaaa.." Jieun pun berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan ahjussi gila?!" Namja manis itu sekuat tenaga menyentak Kyuhyun sehingga terlepas dari dekapan eratnya. Penampilannya berantakan dan nafasnya tersenggal.

"Mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi itu menyakiti harga diriku. Walaupun wajah tampanku memang boros tapi kita seumuran. Panggil Kyunnie saja bunny~."

"Cih. Seumuran nenekmu! Kau memang sudah gila ahjussi sok tampan!"

"Hey hey. Kenapa kau jadi berubah kasar begini bunny chagi?"

"Bunny! Bunny! Jangan panggil aku bunny lagi memangnya aku kelincimu apa?!" Namja manis ini mulai menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Dia sudah sangat kesal nampaknya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang bunny-ku kan Lee Sungmin."

"Yakk! Aku Lee Sandeul babo! Lee Sungmin itu ahjussiku!"

"Mwo?!"

"Tsk. Jangan bilang kau sudah salah orang." Namja manis bernama Sandeul itu mendengus jengah mendapati wajah melongo Kyuhyun."

"T-Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja! Dan aku 17 tahun sedangkan kau sudah tua ahjussi! Koma saja sampai 11 tahun lebih mengaku sebaya denganku dasar tidak sadar umur. Cih~" Sandeul menggerutu kesal.

'Deg'

"Tahun berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"2015! Apa kau juga amnesia eoh?"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan nada sindiran dalam suara namja manis itu. Diraihnya wajah Sandeul dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, memalingkan wajah Sandeul kekanan dan kekiri menelisiknya dengan seksama.

"A-Ahjussi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sandeul gugup. Takut saja namja tak waras ini tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sandeul. "Mirip sih, tapi memang bukan kau."

Sandeul terdiam mendengar suara acuh Kyuhyun dan wajah datarnya. Sandeul pikir Kyuhyun akan mengamuk seketika itu juga. Tapi namja itu malah berjalan santai memasuki rumah ahjussinya.

"Jadi namamu Lee Sandeul babo ya?" Kyuhyun berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu.

Sandeul lagi-lagi mendengus jengah. "Lee Sandeul saja!"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap namja yang mirip bunny-nya itu. "Arraseo Lee Sandeul saja. Sepertinya aku memang salah orang. Kalau kau mau mengejar yeoja tadi pergi saja. Ucapnya enteng.

Apa?! Namja ini mengucapkannya dengan ringan. Dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali seakan semua kekacauan ini bukanlah ulahnya. "Tsk. Dasar ahjussi mesum kurang waras."

Namja manis itupun pergi setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Kyuhyun dan merutuknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sandeul dari daun pintu.

"Bahkan bokongnya tak seindah milik Sungmin-ku. Kenapa aku bisa salah? Tsk." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan merutuki kebodohannya. Tapi sekilas Sandeul memang mirip dengan Sungmin, apalagi dari kejauhan mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Hanya gaya dan warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda dengan Sungmin saat terakhir bertemu. Point lagi, Sungmin juga kerap kali mengganti warna rambutnya. Huh semua ini membuat Kyuhyun pusing.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya bunny?"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu Korea. Kyuhyun masih duduk disofa, tak dihiraukannya televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Vin belum pulang, dia sudah bilang akan pulang larut kan? Entah selarut apa. Kyuhyun belum bisa tidur. Bukan karena dia menunggu Vin ahjussi itu. Bukan pula karena dia kelaparan, Kyuhyun sudah memasak beberapa ramen instan untuk mengganjal perutnya seharian ini. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kata-kata Sandeul tadi siang. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan namja yang mirip bunny-nya itu?

 _2015_

 _Koma lebih dari 11 tahun?_

Kyuhyun benar-benar pusing. Perlahan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan memejankan matanya, mencoba mengingat semua hal yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia yakin dirinya pasti bisa merangkai semua petunjuk dan menggabungkannya untuk mendapat jawaban. Seperti di komik-komik detective yang biasa dibacanya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kian bertambah penat. Walaupun dia sudah refreshing sebentar tadi di taman bermain. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian ditaman bermain tadi.

 _"A-Arrghhh.." Vin menggeram pelan, takut namja dihadapannya mendengarnya. Tanpa disadarinya dia mencengkram tempat duduknya dengan erat. Keringat dingin bermunculan dipelipisnya._

 _Diam-diam Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan namja dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu Vin pasti takut ketinggian. Tapi kenapa dia memaksakan diri menaiki kincir ini bersama Kyuhyun? Ya, sesuai rencana mereka diam-diam menyelinap ke taman hiburan ini dan dengan seenak jidat -Kyuhyun- menjalankan kincir ini. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar berpengalaman. Jiwa anak muda, Kyuhyun masih menganggap dirinya 17 tahun._

'Deg'

Sungmin juga selalu tampak ketakutan saat menaiki kincir. Kyuhyun sangat mengingatnya, dia tidak mungkin melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

 ** _Sungmin berpegangan erat pada bangku yang didudukinya. Tubuhnya sesekali bergetar kala guncangan kecil terjadi saat kincir yang ditumpanginya berhenti sesaat. Sementara pemuda lainnya sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memeluk perutnya erat menahan geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda didepannya. Mereka sekarang tengah berada didalam kincir._**

'I-Ini mungkinkah suatu kebetulan semata?' Batin Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha menggali memorinya lebih dalam.

 _"Tentu saja. Dasar Cho stufit!" "Arraseo. Kajja kita ke taman hiburan!"_

 ** _"Yakk! Aku membencimu Cho stufit!"_**

 _"Yakk! Aku Lee Sandeul babo! Lee Sungmin itu ahjussiku!"_

'Ahjussi?!"

 _"-tapi aku sudah meminta keponakanku menemanimu mungkin dia sudah ada dirumah.-"_

'V-Vin? Tidak mungkin..'

 _"Mungkin saja! Dan aku 17 tahun sedangkan kau sudah tua ahjussi! Koma saja sampai 11 tahun lebih mengaku sebaya denganku dasar tidak sadar umur. Cih~" Sandeul menggerutu kesal._

'Deg'

"V-Vin.. Vincent?! Astaga kenapa aku sampai lupa! D-Dan mata Vin.. sama seperti foxy kelam Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menepuk keras dahinya. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tahu jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan yang menggerayangi kepalanya.

Kini Kyuhyun hanya akan menunggu Vin ahjussi itu pulang dan meminta penjelasan atas semua yang sudah terjadi dari namja itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Huft.. akhirnya kelar juga Chap ini heheh

Gimana nih lanjutannya? Jelek? Garing? Pasaran?

Yoweslahh..#pundung T.T

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir, membaca, review, fav, follow, juga silent reader.

Selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya yeay!

Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin & lebih banyak perubahan menuju hal positif^^

Selamat hari spesial juga untuk para ELF PUMPKINS & KMS pokoknya yang STILL SUNGMINS STAND #HAPPYEONGMINNIEDAY^^

Wish you all d'best lahh buat Sungmin Oppa pokoknya yang benar-benar d'best d'best d'best of d'best~

#semogaKyuMincepatbersatukembali^^


End file.
